thehobbitfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwalin
Dwalin is a protagonist of The Hobbit. He was the second son of Fundin and younger brother of Balin. Thorin and Dwalin were not only kinsmen, but they have been the best of friends since they were young. Even also close with Thorin's nephews, Fili and Kili. He has been a warrior ever since he was young and was about twenty-seven when Thrain went missing and Thror was killed in the Battle of Moria. Dwalin was one of the twelve companions of Thorin and Bilbo in the Quest of Erebor. Character Dwalin is a very aggressive person. He is a cunning warrior who defends the lives of his friends and family. He is fiercely loyal to Thorin and would be honored to die for his best friend. He also wants his personal space not breeched. Behind his aggressive side, Dwalin is also protective, caring, and sensitive. He loves his brother, Balin, and also gained Bilbo's respect as well, seeing that he bows to him According to the description, he will bow to no one unless they've earned his respect. Dwalin was always protective of the younger dwarves, his brother, Thorin, and Bilbo. He absolutely refusesto abandon Balin to the Orcs, but he tells him to not worry about him. Appearance Dwalin is very muscular. He has a bald spot on his head with tatoos on it and also some on his arms. Some of his left ear is missing and also wore ear piercings. He wore furs and mostly wore brown in the first film as well as black braces on. His hair was a dark brown or black. His eyes were brown, a trait he shares with his brother Balin. He was 27 in the flashbacks and 169 in the present story timeline. Name * Dwalin comes from the Old Norse name Dvalin in the Voluspa, meaning "dawdler," refers to taking more than necessary. This could be a reference to him stealing more food then necessary in An Unexpected Journey. * Son of Fundin, because him being the Son of Fundin * Mister Dwalin, by Kili Powers and abilities Dwalin si fierce warrior, making him good in a fight or more. He fought bravely in the Batlte of Moria, and the Battle of the Five Armies. Possessions Grasper and Keeper Although we use steel and aluminium to make a lot of our swords, often we benefit from the casting of these in a high impact urethane as we are able to capture the complexity of detail we are wishing to cast into some of our weapons. We have therefore chosen to present our collector’s edition of Hobbit weapons in the same material used for the making of the film props to exactly replicate the techniques and artistry used in the films." —Richard Taylor's description Dwalin has kept this axes for many years. They are named by Graham McTavish. During shooting, McTavish had said that This one Grasps your soul, this one keeps it" during the recording. Appearances * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * THe Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Category:Alive Category:Battle of the Five Armies character Category:Desolation of Smaug character Category:An Unexpected Journey character Category:Thorin and Company Category:Dwarves Category:Dwarf army in BOFA Category:Allies of Thorin Oakenshield Category:Allies of Bilbo Baggins Category:Main characters